A Winter Story
by frozenxinxtime
Summary: With his face simmering brightly in the pitch black darkness, his eyes like all the stars were gathering as one he told her that eternity does exist. Even now he clearly remembers how she was that night, when she was only eighteen years old. After Eclipse


**Summary: Everything was perfect, so perfect everyone who knew them thought there were untouchable until tragedy struck and lives fell apart. 'Things will never be the same' that's what he realized in that moment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. **

'_**With his face simmering brightly in the pitch black darkness, his eyes like all the stars were gathering as one he told her that eternity does exist. Even now he clearly remembers how she was that night, when she was only eighteen years old.'**_

* * *

The sun was bouncing off his perfect chest as she was holding him close to her heart. He could hear her heart beating like two little wings of a restless dove. They didn't know for how long they were sitting there, sitting like that, all they knew was that they never wanted to break apart. The serenity around them was so striking, they could hear in the distance birds signing, the river running, and the dawn breaking. That moment was so real and yet so dream like, it felt like it only lasted a moment yet also an eternity. Too soon they pulled apart.

"It's time to go, love." Edward said in a voice that seemed of an angel's. He bend down and gently kissed Bella's hand, holding it to his face. "You've been tired lately, are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, it must be all the wedding shopping I've done with Alice." Bella murmured. "I want to sleep."

"You sleep, I'll carry you." He scooped her up in a fast movement but yet gently not wanting to wake her up. He got her home in record time, putting her slowly in her warm bed. He softly kissed her forehead and left her a note on her night table, telling her he will be back later. He kissed her once more on the lips and left through the window.

Bella woke up with a start, but immediately calmed down when she saw Edward's note on the night table, telling he'll come back later. She got up and took some fresh clothes from her closet and walked into the bathroom. She stopped in front of the mirror wanting to scream. She didn't know how long she stood there, staring in the mirror.

After some time her body went numb, her legs and arms shook fiercely. She was paler than usual, so pale you could see through her skin. Her lips were white and dried, just a pink of shade was visible at the edge of her lips. She didn't know how, she didn't know why, but she could already feel tears gathering in her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand, tears falling down her face, slowly sinking down to the cold floor. She stood there for hours, not wanting to get up any more. She knew Edward would be back soon, so with a great effort she pulled herself up and took a shower.

The shower gave her a little bit of colour in her cheeks. She looked in the mirror again and did something she never did. She took the little makeup she owned and applied it to her face. When she was finished, she looked better but she was still not herself. She looked better on the outside, but she was slowly dying inside.

* * *

She didn't want to think about what was happening, she didn't even want to know it. Why should she? She was getting married in three weeks and she would finally be together with Edward for eternity. Why come back to the cruel reality when she was living the sweetest of the dreams. She would just continue living and enjoy life. However long that would last. She got downstairs and saw Charlie dressed up nicely as if he was going somewhere.

"You look nice, what's the occasion?" Bella tried to compliment him, sounding as normal as she could manage. Charlie looked at her with an expression that she couldn't really understand.

"Are you trying to annoy me Bella? First you tell me all of a sudden that you get marry, you don't even give me time to digest the information, then you yell at me for being so cold with the rest of the Cullens demanding me that we should all go to dinner. Now you come down, forgetting our dinner with them, not to mention you are not even dressed."

It took her a minute to get all the information. Then she suddenly remembered.

"The dinner was tonight?" She asked Charlie in a confused voice. Of course the dinner was tonight. She chooses the date herself, but with everything that happened in the last hours or so she completely forgot. "Just give me a minute to throw something over me." She said as she hurried up the stairs. She pulled a black pair of pants and a red blouse. She looked in the mirror one more time, applying some more makeup and lipstick, just to make sure everything was in order. She grabbed her coat and hurried back down the stair. There was absolutely no reason to cancel the dinner, after all nothing was wrong.

When she got downstairs she found that Edward was already there waiting for her and Charlie. As always he was smiling when he saw her. Charlie on the other hand was looking annoyed. Edward leaned in and kissed her check. She turned her head away and gave him a smile. She was sure that if he kissed her she would break into tears.

"Let's go, your parents must be waiting for us." Said an impatient Charlie.

Everyone was silent during the car ride. Charlie still didn't get over the idea of them getting married, but he took it better then Bella has expected it. He said he was happy as long as she was happy, even if he wasn't happy with the things that made _her_ happy. The Cullens were already waiting for them as they walked inside the restaurant.

"Bella!" Alice jumped off her sit hugging Bella. She tried her best to smile and hug her back. Everyone took their sits, and started making small conversation with her and Charlie. During the dinner she was surprised to find all of the Cullens actually swallowing their food. She knew how that must have felt for them. Alice was talking about the wedding preparation when Bella suddenly felt a roll of nausea. She didn't want to alert any of the Cullens, so she quietly excused herself to the washroom.

Inside she fought really hard to keep back the nausea but she couldn't. When she was done, she looked in the mirror just to see herself, looking pale once again, what was worse is that she actually looked worse. She put her hand on the counter for support as she felt the room spin around her. The door opened and one of the waitresses walked in. Seeing Bella like that she quickly ran and tried to help her.

"Are you felling alright miss? Do you want me to call one of your friends?" The girl asked in a worried tone.

"No, no, I am going to be alright, don't worry." She slowly stood up straight and tried to walked back to her table. She saw all the Cullens laughing and even Charlie cracked a smiled. She tried her best to put on the best smile, but she couldn't fool Edward.

"What' wrong Bella? Tell me please what the matter is?" He whispered in her ear.

She kissed him softly on the lips and put on a smile for him. He smiled back at her and held her hand throughout the entire night. By the time diner was finished, and they got home, Bella was exhausted. Edward told her he would be back during the night. He kept his promised but by the time he was there Bella was already asleep trying to forget everything that happened to her today and let herself drift off to a world where problems and death didn't exist.

* * *

Over the next week Bella's condition didn't improved as she was over tired, and sick all the time. It took everything in her to keep on going and hide it from both Edward and Charlie. Today Edward was away with Carlislie, Emmett and Jasper to hunt, while the others were busy with the wedding preparations.

She thought about all week and she finally decided to do it, even if she still didn't want to know. _This is it._ She thought as she paused in front of the hospital. After debating it the entire week she decided that it was best if she just got it over with and went to the doctor. It wasn't that she didn't truest Carlislie do to the test, but he would have told Edward everything. That is why she choose this day of all days.

She waited outside the waiting room, waiting for the results. She knew she had to hear them but at the same time she didn't want to her them. She was afraid. She was never the strong type of person. She wanted to get up and just run as far as she could, when the nurse opened the door and called her name. She got up and with a knot in her throat she entered the doctor's office knowing that she would come out and entire different person depending on that the doctor told her.

The doctor sited her down, look over her result and without any sympathy or tenderness he said the words: "I'm sorry to say it Isabella, but you have a very advanced brain tumour."

The world stopped moving and Bella stopped breathing. She looked straight ahead and her vision became a blur. In that moment, in that instant she wanted to die. She wanted to stop existing.

* * *

**Review, review, review.**

**Please tell me what you think. It's just an idea that popped into my head and I wanted to share it with you all. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**Have a great day everyone!**


End file.
